


Sweet Promises

by 2nd2ndalto



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nd2ndalto/pseuds/2nd2ndalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose disappoints the Doctor. He takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Promises

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 13-March-2010.

"Ow!" he protested, trying to yank his leg out of her grasp.

"Would you quit being such a baby?" Rose rolled her eyes, exasperated. The Doctor was the world's worst patient.

"But Rose," he whined, "as soon as we get back to the med bay - "

"We're miles from the TARDIS, yeah? And by the time we get back there, this gash will have half-healed, and - hold still! And s'full of gravel - Doctor, hold still!" She swatted his knee.

He groaned and leaned back, trying to avoid watching her gentle fingers methodically extracting the final bits of gravel and debris from his shin. They were on the bank of a clear, cold stream, and Rose was doing her best to clean the wound so they could continue on their way.

His leg twitched in her grasp again and she had a sudden inspiration. "Doctor, I've got half a Mars bar in my backpack. Hold still for another five minutes and you can have it."

His face brightened immediately. "Ooh! Haven't got a Kit Kat, have you? I could go for a Kit Kat. Butterfinger?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head, grinning. His face fell slightly. "You humans and your Mars bars. Have you ever had a real Mars bar? No comparison. Saturn, too, excellent chocolate. I should take you to Ferrero 12 - how do you feel about hazelnut? I'm more of a toffee man myself, like something that lingers between the teeth - what, are you done already?"

Rose had pushed herself off the ground and was hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders. The Doctor jumped up to join her and began leading the way back up the bank. "Now, about that Mars bar," he said, eyeing her significantly over his shoulder.

She ducked her head, blushing. "Might have eaten it," she mumbled.

"What?" The doctor's voice jumped an octave, his face falling comically. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking dejected. Then he brightened. "No, Rose, I can smell it!" He inhaled deeply, leaning towards her. "Chocolate... mmm, caramel! Nougat..."

Rose had to smile at his fixation. "Sorry, Doctor, s'gone. I ate it while you were haggling over that destabilization neutralizer." She felt a twinge of guilt at his crestfallen expression. "I owe you one," she added apologetically.

Then, suddenly, his hand was at the back of her head, his tongue most definitely in her mouth. Rose squeaked. She'd never gone weak-kneed at a dental appointment before, but this felt suspiciously similar, the way he was thoroughly exploring every corner of her mouth. He pulled away, bright-eyed. "Mmm, nougat!"

Rose blinked. "Erm."

"Come on, then!" He waggled his eyebrows at her as he grabbed her hand and dragged her up the hill.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=35924>


End file.
